This heart is yours (Brusnop)
by Zarahasnotalent
Summary: Danny and Ben are in love but will Danny's past effect the way Ben feels about him? Will this make their relationship fall apart or come out stronger than ever?
1. Dream

**Bens P.O.V**

_'I'm sorry Ben, I love you, I can't help it. I love everything about you. Your voice, your laugh, your hair. Everything, your perfect in my eyes. I've loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you.' Danny stared at his feet, his cheeks now a rosy pink. I took his hands in mine and smiled. 'Don't worry Danny, I love you too.'_

__I woke up half on the sofa and half on the floor with a banging headache. The party. After finishing our sold out tour in America Danny thought it be a good idea to have a massive party to celebrate our success over the past couple years since the release of Reckless And for me most people had left so I had no trouble finding my band mates. I found James in his bunk snoring so loud I was surprised the he hadn't woke up the whole bus. I found Cameron and Sam on the bathroom floor sprawled over each other. Sameron as our fans called it, the shipping of Sam and Cameron, but little did they know it was real. Sam and Cameron was in love. I was happy for them, but it made me a little jealous. Especially with the bizarre dream I had of me and Danny.

I know me and Danny are Brusnop, the fans go crazy when they see me and Danny do things on stage like kiss and hug and act like we were in love. Sadly for the fans this ship wasn't real me and Danny are just friends, best friends at that. I was about to wake Sam, Cam and James when two arms wrapped around my naked stomach. The smell of whiskey and fags filled my nostrils. Danny.

'Morning Benji, why are you up so early?' He murmured in my ear, his warm breath caressed my ear and cheek causing butterflies to unfurl in my stomach.

'I could ask you the same thing Danny.' I smiled, liking the feel of his arms round me, comforting me, washing away all of my unhappy thoughts. _Woah Ben, what are you thinking, its Danny, the whore fucking, cunt._

'Yeah well I've had a lot on my mind lately, um, how about we go out for breakfast? My treat for the success of the tour.' Danny blushed slightly, surely a trick of the light. Danny Worsnop never blushed, especially not a men. _What's going on with you Ben? Its nothing, stop looking at everything he does as a hint that he wants you because he doesn't, get a grip!_

'Yeah sure, why not. I could do with something to eat.' I walked into the backroom and pulled on some torn, black jeans and a Ben Bruce Clothing shirt. I turned to see Danny waiting by the door playing with his hair. God he is beautiful. Only Danny Worsnop could pull off dark blue jeans, a band shirt and cow boy boots. His ginger tinged hair and beard made him look like a beautiful rock God. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and followed Danny off the bus.


	2. Ben I think I love you

Danny's P.O.V

Me and Ben walked in silence round the corner to the cafe. Ben looked distracted, lost in thought. I don't know how he'll react to the news. I'm in love with my best friend, its fucked up, why of all people did it have to be Ben. The main person I don't won't to lose, I had to fall in love with. What's wrong with me? I'm a constant fuck up and I'm being ridiculous thinking that someone like Ben Bruce would like someone like me.

I led Ben to one of the booths in the back and ordered us a breakfast of pancakes and bacon, his favourite, in hope he will be more concentrated on eating than me coming out to him.

'B-B-Ben...I need you to know something.' I stuttered. Fuck. He's looking at me like I'm crazy. He looked kind of scared, it made me want to cuddle him until he felt better.

'Sure Danny. What's up?' Ben asked as he stuffed his face with pancakes and bacon. I took in a shaky breath, sliding my food around my plate. I wasn't in the mood to eat, my stomach was doing summersalts. 'Ben...this is something I've tried to tell you for so long...its hard for me to tell you this...' I played with my hands, trying my best to avoid Ben's piercing blue eyes. 'Well I'm gay Ben and I have feelings for someone in the band.' I didn't dare look up I couldn't bare to see the look on Ben's face. I knew he would be disappointed. We were best mates and we told each other everything but this was something I couldn't tell, my dirty little secret.

'Its okay Danny, I mean Sam and Cameron are gay together. But who in the band do you, um, like, I mean there is only me and James, unless you like Cameron or Sam...' Ben looked down at his knotted hands, his cheeks flushing red.

I paid for the bill and left the cafe trailing behind Ben. How could I tell him? When would I tell him? He deserved to know, he already knows I like someone in the band, surely he knew it was him. I always planted little hints off-stage and on-stage. I suppose he thought it was just part of the Brusnop act we had for the fans.

'Ben.' I stopped outside the lot where the bus was parked. Just tell him Danny. Don't be such a pussy, stop being such a fuck up, do something right for once. Ben turned and half smiled, damn he was hot. No wonder the girls loved him, he was gorgeous. 'You know when you asked who I liked in the band?' He nodded the rosy pink rising in his cheeks again. 'Well...its you Ben okay...I think I'm in love with you.' I looked up to see Ben glaring at me. He looked pissed, it hurt me. Ben Bruce the love of my life hated me now. Danny your such a fuck up, why do you do this to every person in your life. You fuck up everyone around you.

I couldn't stand Ben looking at me like I'm a piece of shit anymore, it was killing me, the only person I've really ever loved, looking at me with serious hatred growing in his eyes. I ran past him, trying to hide the tears streaming down my face as I ran past the guys and into the bathroom. I looked up at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red. My cheeks tear stained and blazing red from embarrassment. Jesus Danny get a grip, you knew this would happen. Ben isn't into guys. He's into girls, whores and sluts. Your nothing to him anymore. You've fucked up big time.

I rummaged round the small medicine cabinet above the sink. Razors. The only thing that will stop the ache forming in my heart. Ben had rejected me. He would hate me. I looked at the small scars already on my wrist. I pealed my shirt off and threw it on the floor with the rest of the dirty clothes. Multiple scars and scratch marks on my stomach and back. I pushed the razor deep into my arm, waiting for the crimson ribbon of blood to drip on the floor and cover most of the blade. 'Replace emotional pain with physical pain.' I whispered to myself as I covered the fresh cut with a plaster to hide from the boys.

The worse part about this was that no matter how much I cut the heartache would never go away. I have loved Ben for too long for this to just go away. I envy Cameron and Sam for finding each other, for being happy, they are the lucky ones. I will never be happy, all I've ever wanted was Ben, he is perfect in my eyes but he'll never feel the same way about me. It killed me every time he bought a whore back to the bus to fuck then to throw her away like a used tissue. I'm in love with Ben Bruce and nothing will change the way I feel.


	3. New perspective

Sorry, I edited this as I realised how much detail I actually put in this, my bad :c

WARNING: this chapter contains smut and so will my other chapters probably, I'm just trying to make this as detailed as possible so you can get a feel of what they feel for each other, sorry if its too much c:

Ben's P.O.V

'I think I love you Ben.' I looked at Danny in shock. My best mate loves me. Danny looked at me with hurt forming in his eyes, I'd fucked him over, leading him on. I was pissed and I couldn't hide it, it took him this long to tell me! He had no idea I had feelings for him. Before I could tell him he ran, the looks I gave him had obviously upset him and it made me feel like shit. I just stood rooted to the spot.

'Ben! What's wrong with Danny?' Sam stood in the doorway of the bus, looking at me waiting for a serious answer, I could tell he wasn't going to take any shit from me today. Sam and Danny were like brothers, Sam would beat the shit out of me if I lied to him about this. I sighed. There was no running away from this, I would have to face Danny sooner or later.

'Danny told me that he loves me.' I walked back on the bus passing Sam without meeting his eyes, Sam knew I'd upset him. 'Where is he, I need to sort this out.' I asked even though I knew full well where he was.

'Like you don't know Ben, you help him overcome his need to cut.' I heard Sam say bluntly as I made my way towards the bathroom. Come on Ben, just talk this out with him. You never know you may have the man you adore at your side by morning. Just don't be such a pussy about it.

Danny's P.O.V

Knock, Knock.

'Go away, I'm not in the mood for any shit at the moment.' I growled at the door, who the fuck was bothering me at this moment in time. They all knew I hated to be disturbed whilst in the bathroom.

'Danny, its me Ben. Please open the door.' Holy shit, what did Ben want? Did he just want to tell me in person that he'll never ever love me. I slowly unlocked the door and put my head back into my hands, I didn't want to see Ben at the moment, I don't think my heart would take the perfection. 'Danny please look at me, don't be like this, we can sort this out.' Ben locked the door behind him.

'What is there to sort out Ben? I love you how can that change? No matter what you do I will love you.' I spat venom at him. How could he think anything could be sorted out, when there is nothing to sort out? A moment later his lips were crushed to mine. Soft and warm, the feel of his cold spider bites on my lips was every thing to me. It was better than I imagined. The kiss wasn't forced and it was passionate with a hint of longing. Ben pulled away and stared straight into my eyes, blue/hazel to piercing blue. This man was my every thing.

'Daniel Robert Worsnop, I've loved you ever since I met you.' Ben's words swam through my mind. He loves me, he feels the same. I crushed my lips to his, wanting more of him.

Ben's P.O.V

Danny crushed his lips to mine. This kiss more passionate then the last, I wanted this man so much and now I have him. Danny nibbled my bottom lip asking for entry. I slipped my tongue in his mouth savouring the taste. Our tongues traced each other, battling for dominance, I won obviously but only because Danny was still cautious. I wrapped my arms around Danny's waist and bum and lifted him off the floor. 'Come on Danny, I have a surprise for you.' I winked at Danny who was now flushing an adorable rosy pink colour. I led him to the back room and sat him down on the sofa-bed. 'Danny you drive me crazy, I love you.' I pulled off my shirt and kneeled in front of Danny. Danny shuffled away from me a little, I pouted up at him. 'Danny, I've been waiting so long to do this, to be with you. You can't reject me now.' He smiled.

'I'm not rejecting you Ben its just that, um, won't the others hear?' He played with his hair a little more before looking down at me. I shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head. Planting kisses along his jaw and his neck, slowly making my way down where the waistband of his boxers were. Danny gave out a strangled moan, which seriously turned me on. I could feel the lump forming in my trousers. Danny undone his jeans and helped me pull them off. I rubbed the lump in his boxers which made him harder and longer. I smiled devilishly up at him, I couldn't wait anymore. I needed him and I planned to take him.

Danny's P.O.V

Ben filled his mouth. I moaned, oh how I've longed for this to happen. I pushed myself further into his mouth causing Ben to gag, I pulled his hair which made him groan. 'Oh Ben please, I need you in me like now.' I pleaded. Ben's head snapped up instantly, he smiled and signaled me to turn over. I did as he said, I needed him desperately right now.

Ben sucked my earlobe before pushing my legs up so my ass was in the air.

'Suck.' Ben ordered and put two of his fingers infront of my face. I did as he said. Ben slid his now wet fingers inside of me, stretching me. It felt so good after waiting for so long. Before I knew it Ben was inside of me, digging his nails into my back, pushing himself further into me.

'Ah, fuck!' I moaned and gripped the bed sheets that were draped over the sofa, Ben stilled.

'You alright Bear?' I moaned in response, not trusting my own voice. Ben grunted, it felt so good having him.

'Holy fuck Bear.' Ben breathed in my ear as he grabbed my length and started wanking me off. 'Ah Danny!' Ben screamed my name, I felt myself flop forward on the sofa, defeated. Ben pulled out of me and rolled me onto his chest. I traced my fingers over his tattoos. Loving how the different shades of blue contrasted his pale skin.

'Holy shit Bear, what are you doing to me?' Ben asked, his voice deep, seductive.

'I'm helping you see life from a new perspective, Benji.'

AN: Sorry that this chapter is so shitty, give me ideas on how can improve for future chapters please, I would love you all forever if you do. Also I will try and update as much as possible :3


	4. Pierce my heart

One week later

Danny's P.O.V

Since we have been back in the UK for our tour, Ben has been acting like nothing has happened between us, even when Pierce The Veil and Sleeping With Sirens joined us on tour. Whenever I try to talk to him he blanks me completely or starts a conversation with someone else. So, I have been staying with PTV and SWS on their buses.

'Don't worry Danny, he'll come around.' Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Mike. At least one out of three 'couples' were happy and together. Kellin and Vic have been having the same problems, Kellin loves Vic. Vic is kind of like Ben in their situation, he won't admit his feelings for Kellin because he's not sure about them. Like me and Ben, our night together a week ago had put Ben into denial. It was killing me, every hour that passed felt like days, wanting something you couldn't have.

'Really, what if I end up like Kellin?' I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth, Kellin couldn't help it. He loves Vic. I chewed my bottom lip, ripping the loose flesh off.

'Kellin is happy, he might follow Vic around like a lost puppy but...he loves him. He'll wait for Vic to realise his feelings.' Mike shrugged.

'What if he don't feel the same way, I don't think I could take that from Ben.'

'We all know Vic loves Kellin like Kellin loves Vic, its just that Vic is being a pussy and won't come out.' Tony laughed and nibbled Mike's shoulder.

'What about you guys, did Perrentes go through anything like this?' I had to ask, I mean every couple has their ups and downs, I even heard Sam and Cam fighting some times.

'It was similar, but it was the other way round. We wouldn't speak to each other until we were alone together and we had sex, from then on we knew we loved each other.' Mike nuzzled the crown of Tony's head. I smiled, some couples were meant to be no questions asked, 'Sameron' and 'Perrentes' were two good examples. Sam and Cam fell in love when the band was first formed and they had no trouble in being together as they are both gay and didn't give a shit of what people thought of them.

Ben's P.O.V.

'Sam, I don't need to hear this right now.' Pushing past him I walked backstage and slumped on the over-stuffed black sofa, which had multiple rips in from other bands who were here before us. I picked up my acoustic guitar and started strumming the tune of 'Someone Somewhere'. Sam stood in front of me, his arms folded across his chest, a scowl firm on his face.

'Ben, you need to sort this out.' Sam walked back to the stage when he saw Tony and Mike walk in. I sighed and put my guitar down, Tony and Mike would want to take a dig at me too, might as well be ready for it.

'Mate you can carry on playing, were only here to set up for the show.' Tony smiled and grabbed his guitar and walked through the door Sam had left through.

'Ben, can I tell you something.' So it wasn't going to be Tony this time, it was Mike.

'What's up mate?' Mike sat opposite me, picking and the visible fluff sticking out the sofa.

'What do you feel for Danny?' I felt my cheeks raise in temperature. Only me and Danny knew the real answer. I couldn't bring myself to tell the others, even if Sam, Cam, Tony and Mike were gay. The thing is I don't think I'm gay, I only feel for Danny, no other guy makes me feel like he does.

'I have no idea Mike.' I sighed when his eyes narrowed. 'I'm just trying to get my thoughts straight.

'Well you better hurry up and make your mind. You don't want to end up like Kellin and Vic, believe me, it kills Kellin everyday and its starting to take effect on Danny.' Mike grabbed his drum sticks and left me alone. what he said had hit me hard. I love Danny. Seeing Kellin following Vic around everyday, forever admiring him and Vic doesn't even notice him. I didn't want that to happen to Danny and me, I wouldn't let it.

'Brusnop! Brusnop! Brusnop!' The crowd chanted as usual. Danny made his way over to me as the rest of the band played a slow beat. In a blink of an eye Danny's lips were crushed to mine, but it was over in a second. Danny winked at me and ran over to Sam and put his arm round his neck.

'Thank you! You motherfuckers were amazing tonight! We hope to be back here soon!' Danny, what is happening to us?

Danny's P.O.V.

Ben thought it was good idea to celebrate our first sold out show by going to a strip club. Tony and Mike weren't up for it but they tagged along anyway. Vic linked his arm through Kellin's and the pair skipped up the road like fifteen year old girls. It made me smile knowing that Vic was trying to get his feelings in line and he had realised he had some feelings for Kellin, he just wasn't sure what type yet. Ben was still being distant, it upset me and I couldn't do anything but wait.

Ben pushed us through the crowd and sat us in the very back booth and ordered us all a beer. Sipping it slowly, I took occasional glances at Ben. Seeing two whores griding up against him and pushing their breasts in his face ticked me off. I couldn't stand to be there anymore, so me and James sat at the bar drinking like there was no tomorrow. A long legged, black haired girl, who looked about twenty one, pressed herself against me and gave me a seductive flutter of her lashes before sticking her tongue in my ear.

Following her into the back of the club, trying to get my mind off Ben. Come on Danny, you have done this many times, this will help get Ben off your mind.

Ben's P.O.V

Most of the guys had left the club and headed home, I managed to find Sam, Cam and James at the bar. But Danny was no where in sight, I hadn't sen him since we arrived at our booth.

'James where the fuck is Danny we've got to go.' I yelled over the music at James. He shrugged and scratched his head.

'He went off with some stripper.' Jealousy ran through my body, I needed to find him and tell him how I feel. I ran through the back of the club, I couldn't find Danny anywhere.

'DANNY! DANNY! DANNY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! DANNY!' Busting into random rooms and pushing every door in sight, me, James, Sam and Cameron making our way through every corridor trying to find our lead singer.

Pushing the last door open I froze. Danny sat life-less in the wooden chair, his arms limp, hanging over the chair. Foaming at the mouth and his eyes glassy with red/pink rings round his eyes. I ran over to him and pulled him into my arms. 'What the fuck is going on? Is he going to be alright? DANNY! DANNY! PLEASE WAKE UP! DANNY!'

AN: Sorry this chapter is boring and really shit, hopefully it gets better :3


	5. The Perrentes theory

Danny's P.O.V.

'Danny, I'm so sorry. This was all my fault, I should have been with you, celebrating with you and only you, but instead I was fucking some random whore like a complete twat. Its my fault your in here right now. I love you Danny, with all my heart and now you may never know how I really feel about you because of that stupid fucking whore!'

One week later.

I slid my hand in Kellin's, we walked across the lot from Sleeping With Sirens bus to Asking Alexandria's bus in silence, hand in hand.

''Hey, hey the love birds have landed!' James exclaimed as we walked onto the bus. My eyes automatically found Ben's, who looked down immediately, I swear I saw him flush a little. Vic didn't even look up, he just kept talking to Jaime like we weren't even there. I think my friendship with Vic has gone down hill ever since me and Kellin got together. Ben stopped talking to James and sunk back into the sofa. I felt a pang of guilt, knowing that I was probably fucking with Ben's feelings at the moment. Kellin wrapped his arm round my waist and smiled up at me with big eyes. Kissing the top of his head, I pulled him closer to me and sighed slightly.

'So Danny, how are you feeling?' Sam asked. I blew out a sigh of relief, thankful that Sam changed the subject and got rid of the awkward silence. Sam and Cam were snuggled up together in the corner of the sofa. I smiled, I loved that they were happy.

'I'm fine, thanks Sam.' I took a sneaky look at Ben, he looked lost in thought. His eyes full of regret and pain, and...I think a hint of lust. Vic on the other hand looked completely pissed, he was looking directly at Kellin. His eyes moved to mine, I gasped and dropped my eyes to the floor, my cheeks blazing red.

'I say we get something to eat...like now.' Jaime stood and pulled Vic along with him. It was like he could sense the tension in the brief couple of seconds me and Vic locked eyes. Jaime gave me a sympathetic smile as he walked past us and off of the bus. Surprised by Jaime's sudden outburst, the rest of the guys mumbled there 'okay's' and followed them off of the bus. Ben smiled up at me as he walked past us. Tears burned the back of my eyes, I'd hurt him. Me, Kellin, Mike and Tony were the only people left on the bus.

'Way to sell it guys! You were great!' Tony clapped his hands together and Mike gave us a thumbs up. I smiled weakly at them both.

'I'm not sure this is the best way to make Ben and Vic realise their feelings.' I muttered, keeping my eyes to the floor.

'What do you mean Dan?' Tony asked. Him, Kellin and Mike all shared the same confused look.

'Did you see the way Ben looked at me, he looked lost and hurt. And Vic looks like he hates me, I don't think I can do this to them, I can't loose my friendship with Vic and I can't loose Ben.'

'Danny, those looks show that they are realising their feelings for you both.' Tony practically squealing with excitement.

'Aw, come on Danny, this is our only chance and you know Tony is right, they just need a little help to realise their feelings. If things start to go bad we'll come clean, but its at least worth a shot. Please.' Kellin gave my arm a reassuring squeeze. I had to help Kellin, he'd been waiting for Vic ever since they first met. And it was the same for me and Ben, Kellin was willing to risk his future relationship and friendship for me, so I'll do the same. I nodded slowly and watched Kellin's eyes light up with happiness. I gave him a brief hug and followed him, Mike and Tony out of the bus.

'The Perrentes theory is in action!' Mike whispered to me and Kellin, we both laughed briefly. Kellin slid his pale, tattooed arm around my waist as we reached the others, offering me support and comfort. The uneasy feeling in my stomach vanished as he leaned against me, reassuring me that things will be alright. Ben's eyes blazed with anger and a hint of jealousy. No Danny, it couldn't be jealousy, Ben Bruce does not get jealous. So what was the look in is perfect blue eyes? Ben, what am I doing?

AN: sorry that nothing really happens in this chapter and that its quite short, it'll get better. I think this chapter was just informing you of Danny's and Kellin's fake relationship. Thanks for reading by the way :3


	6. Danny your perfect, trust me I know

Kellin's P.O.V

I managed to convince Tony and Mike to tell the others about mine and Danny's fake relationship as Vic was almost always out drinking. He came back to the bus shitfaced and angry, he'd yell at Tony, Mike and Jaime for no reason and then go puke his guts up and then go to sleep. It upsets me because I know Vic is a naturally a nice and caring person but now he is angry all the time and he is quite anti-social.

'How are we going to tell them then?' Tony huffed, his arms folded gently across his chest.

'Just tell them straight, there's no point in beating around the bush.' Danny stood with his hands deep in his pockets, biting his lip nervously.

'Alright then, let's get this shit storm over with.' Mike opened the bus door. James, Sam, Ben, Cam and Jaime piled into the bunk area, they all looked pissed. I don't blame them. We locked them outside in the cold for twenty minutes.

'This better be good! I think I have frost bite on my balls!' James said as he stood next to Danny, looking down his trousers. I looked around at us all cramped in this small space, most of us were smiling at James's 'problem'. Hopefully they won't mind much, especially Ben. Ben was standing with his arms folded across his chest, looking at the floor.

'Well Danny and Kellin are...um.' Mike scratched the back of his head, struggling to find the words to say.

'Are together we know.' Ben said bitterly, looking directly at Danny who was looking at the floor, his eyes would occasionally flicker to Ben's then back to the floor.

'But we're not!' Danny's head snapped up and he looked at Ben. All of the boys looked at me surprised at my outburst. 'We were in a fake relationship to get your and Vic's asses in gear!' I yelled at Ben. Before he could reply I bolted from the bus, heading to Pierce The Veil's bus. I needed to sort out things with Vic. A firm hand on my shoulder turned me around. I was now face to face with Danny, he looked stressed even though he was smiling. I'm hiding behind false eyes. The song lyric fitted Danny perfectly at the moment.

'I just thought I'd come and speak to Vic with you.' I smiled and pulled him along by the hand, I wanted to catch Vic before he went to bed. I looked around Pierce The Veil's bus, I couldn't see Vic anywhere. Danny stood near the door, nervously playing with his hair.

'Well, well what do we have here?' Vic slurred from behind me, I turned to see a pale Vic, his hair matted and piled onto one side, a bottle of Jack in his left hand. My voice got trapped in my throat as he stumbled his way over to Danny. Danny actually looked scared shitless, it was the first time I'd seen the Danny Worsnop worried and scared.

'You sir, have been a massive pain in my fucking ass!' Vic yelled daggers at him. 'Stay the hell away from my Kellin!' Vic pushed Danny against the bus door. 'Get the fuck out! I don't want to see you here again! Your just a pathetic fuck up, get out!' I grabbed Vic's arm and pulled me behind him but I was too late, Danny had already left the bus and was nowhere in sight. I turned back to Vic unable to hide the frown on my face.

'Come on Kellin, I'll make you feel better.' Vic smiled at me, put his bottle down and pulled me towards the bunk area.

Ben's P.O.V

'Ben seriously, it wasn't Danny's idea, I promise. It was mine and Mike's.' Tony followed me into the car park, I was seriously pissed. I needed to talk to Danny, to sort all of this shit out. Tony could be covering for him and Kellin. Its because Danny doesn't want you. Why would he? Just look at yourself Ben, your pathetic, its your fault that this all happened. Your such a fuck up.

I shook my head clear of the negative thoughts against myself. I burst into Pierce The Veil's bus and slammed open the lounge door. I stopped dead in my tracks...not quite sure of the situation in front of me. Tony leaned against me as he tip toed to see over me. Kellin and Vic were on the floor together, wrapped under multiple bed sheets. Me and Tony looked at each other when moans, groans and movements came from under the sheets. Tony cleared his throat. Vic's head snapped up, he blushed to the colour of a tomato before smiling weakly at us.

'I'm looking for Danny.' I saw Vic frown and look down at his hands. My heart sank. 'What's happened.' I didn't bother trying to hide the concern and worry in my voice. The man I love has disappeared and Vic has something to do with it.

'Well...um...its my fault. I came in drunk and saw Danny and Kellin together. I got the wrong idea and I yelled at Danny and kicked him out. I thought he went back to your bus though. Ben, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it.' I shook my head at Vic. I needed to find Danny and fast.

'DANNY! DANNY! Where are you Danny?!' I ran through the streets, looking down every side road and ally I could see.

'Ben?' Danny's muffled voice came from the next ally I came across. Danny sat in the far corner, half in the light and half in the dark. A bottle of Jack at his feet. I got down on my knees in front of him, studying him. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks tear stained. 'Why are you here Ben?' Danny looked up at me, his voice cracked when he said my name. His eyes glassy and confused.

'I'm here to save you Bear.' I whispered and pulled him to his feet. I pulled him into my arms, memorising every detail. Oh Bear, if only you knew how much I need you.

Danny's P.O.V

Ben pulled me into the backroom. I tried to tug my hand from Ben's vice like grip, which made him hold my hand tighter. 'What's the matter Bear? Don't you want me anymore?' He looked at me, his eyes wide with fear. I sat down on the sofa, pulling Ben onto my lap. I nuzzled the base of his neck. Ben gripped my shoulders and pushed me against the back of the sofa. 'Bear you didn't answer my question.' Ben smiled, the curve of his perfect lips broken by spider bite piercings.

'Of course I want you Benji, I've always wanted you.' I crushed my lips to his, our lips moulded perfectly together, I pulled at his spider bites causing him to moan against my mouth. I could feel Ben's erection against my stomach, I pulled his shirt over his head and planted kisses from his mouth, across his jaw line and down his neck until I found his soft spot. Ben moaned as I sucked and bit at the base of his neck. I carried on making my way down his pale chest. Ben pushed himself against me as I sucked at his nipple, pulling it gently between my teeth. Ben pulled my shirt over my head. He sank to his knees in front of me, my breaths came in short gasps as Ben ran his tongue across my stomach and chest. Ben undone my belt and jeans along with his own. I watched him like a hawk as he pulled off his and mine's jeans. I pulled Ben back onto my lap crushing my lips against his once again. Ben bit at my bottom lip which caused me to moan. As I deepened the kiss I felt Ben start to grind against me, moaning at the friction and the sensation it gave me, I pulled Ben closer to me by his hips.

'Danny, I love you.' Ben whispered heavily in my ear.

'Are you sure Ben? I mean I'm far from fucking perfect.' I frowned, no one has ever bothered to care for me, I'm just some fucked up rebellious kid from York, with a bad past and loads of inner demons.

'Danny your perfect for me. Trust me I know. I've known ever since you turned up to my house.' Ben smiled, his fingers knotted in my hair, my hands at his hips. I felt loved for once in my life, Ben is my rock, my savior.

AN: Getting better yet? Danny and Ben can finally be together, at last! But there will be future dramas, comment on how I could improve or if you have any ideas for me, that'd be great :3 I'll update soon, promise!


	7. Your my savior Ben, you saved me

Danny's P.O.V

I woke up in the backroom of the bus wearing nothing but my boxers, wrapped in a blanket. I patted the floor beside me, not wanting to open my eyes, I was searching for Ben. Me and him were officially together. The smell of bacon and syrup filled the air through the small opening in the door. I smiled at the thought of Ben cooking. An image of him wearing nothing but an apron, cooking food came into my head, I felt the blanket lift a little.

'Wow Danny, you never stop do you?' I looked up at Ben's beautiful smiling face. Sadly not wearing an apron, only his boxers and plain white vest shirt. I blushed at the thought and half smiled. 'What is going on? Danny whore fucker Worsnop is blushing because of me. Don't I feel special.' Ben smiled and winked before he came down and straddled my hips, my hands on the top of his thighs. 'Jesus Bear, how hard do you plan on getting really? Come on, you not talking to me or something?' I gently smacked his stomach.

'No! Your talking so much I can't get a word in edge ways!' I laughed when I saw the scowl form on his face. 'Don't be like this baby, I'll answer your questions,' I stroked his cheek with my finger, which made him blush slightly. 'I plan on getting as hard as you can get me Benji.' I winked playfully at him. I watched a face splitting smile form on Ben's face, his eyes lit up with excitement and love. I slid my hands under his shirt, running my hands over his skinny, but toned, chest.

'Oh shit, hold on Bear!' Ben got up and ran into the main living area, I sat up and laid against the sofa, a little confused. I heard him swearing and clattering plates around. A few moments later Ben was standing in front of me with a tray, holding a plate full of pancakes, bacon and orange juice. 'I thought we could have breakfast together.' Ben barely whispered as he sat opposite me and placed the tray between us and handed me a fork. I lent over and gave him a kiss, I felt him smile against my lips. Ben took the tray back to the small kitchen after we ate. 'Now we've eaten we can have a bit of fun.' Ben breathed seductively and he straddled my hips once more, a fire blazed in his eyes.

'I hope your version of 'fun' is the same of mine.' I whispered as my hands went under his shirt once again.

'Hopefully.' Ben said as his breathing deepened and he closed his eyes. I took his nipple between my thumb and finger, pulling and squeezing it gently. A strangled moan escaped Ben's lips, I felt him getting hard, both his member and his nipple. Ben lifted his shirt over his head and placed it on the sofa behind me. I bent my head and took his nipple into my mouth, running my tongue over it and pulling it with my teeth. Ben was now harder and longer, I felt him against my stomach. Ben ran his hand down my back, leaving a warm tingle where he traced. He pulled at the waistband of my boxers. I looked up at him through my lashes, pulling my boxers off as Ben pulled his off.

'Lets get you hard Bear.' Ben purred as he started to grind against me, skin on skin. Our members touching seriously turned me on. Ben sat on the floor in front of me and spread my legs with his hands. My breathing turned from soft inhales to short gasps. Ben ran his hands up the inside if my thighs, brushing slightly against my now incredibly hard member. Ben bent his head and took me into his mouth, sucking hard. Swirling his tongue around the tip, I moaned and knotted my fingers in his hair. I forced myself to the back of Ben's throat and caused him to gag, which turned me on even more. Ben caught on to what I wanted from him, his head bobbing back and forth as he sucked harder and harder. I pulled at his hair quite hard which earned me another moan.

'Ben, come on, ah, almost there...' One last hard suck and I exploded into Ben's mouth, which he swallowed. I expected him to stop like he normally does, but he kept on sucking. 'Fucking hell Ben! You trying to kill me through orgasm?' I gasped the question as Ben worked on me.

'I think we've gave them enough time to fuck Tony. There's always later.' James always relaxed voice came from the main living area. Ben's head snapped up, he looked panicked.

'Shit, I though we had longer. Sorry Bear, later, I promise.' He said as we both stumbled around pulling on our boxers, jeans and simple vest shirts.

'Its alright Ben, its you who has to wait not me.' I kissed him hard on the lips and left to see the rest of the guys, pulling Ben along with me by the hand.

12:00am...31st October.

I spent most of the day working on my solo project, just something for me to do, Asking Alexandria is so fucking big now I thought it would be a good idea to release a solo album. The focus of this song was Ben, and I was going to play it for him later for his birthday. It had took me longest to write the lyrics, and they still wasn't finished, I wanted this to be perfect. Ben should know how he has helped me and how I really feel about him.

'I hope this is good Danny, its fucking midnight.' Ben grumbled as he walked into the backroom. I followed him chewing my lip nervously. I looked up to a scared looking Ben. 'What's going on Bear?' I didn't answer, instead I sat him opposite me and picked up my guitar.

'Happy Birthday Ben, this is for you. I love you so much and I thought this would be a good way to show you how I feel.' I felt my cheeks raise in temperature. I took a sneaky glimpse at Ben through my lashes before I started to sing.

I found my heart, I thought it was dead and gone,

Safely in your hands, and it'll stay there forever,

You keep me up, you keep me sane,

You taught me love, you saved me.

You helped me out of my madness, you pulled me out of my grave,

I'm alive, breathing deeper than I've ever breathed before,

And I owe it all to you...

I looked up to see Ben's eyes puffy and red, his face tear stained and his cheeks a shade of rosy red. I stood up and sat next to him, pulling him into my arms I cuddled him and whispered 'I love you' in his ear. 'Its not finished yet, but when it is, I'll play it for you again and it will be better if you don't like it now. I've called it savior because its your song Ben, you are my savior, you keep me sane, you saved me many times. I'll love you endlessly for it.' Ben whimpered and shook against me.

'Oh Bear, I love it, its brilliant! I'll always love you, you are perfect. Thank you so much, the best present anyone has ever got me.' He choked between sobs. He kissed my cheek as I stood up and walked into the bunk area. I pulled back Ben's curtain and placed him in bed, wrapping him in his blanket. I went to shut his curtain but Ben grabbed my wrist. 'Sleep with me.' I smiled and crawled into Ben's bunk, wrapping my arms around him.

'Danny, your also my savior.' Ben whispered just before I drifted off to sleep.

AN: hmm...I didn't know how to end this chapter so its quite bad, sorry. I'll try and update every 1/2 days if you lovely people keep on reading and voting, it means a lot to an aspiring writer :3 Thanks for reading though, much love for you people!


	8. The rebels are coming

Danny's P.O.V

I sat back and listened to Ben and James argue with the venue manager about a mix up with the dates of our concert.

'I'm sorry but the academy 3 is already booked for tonight and is sold out.' The manager started to look nervous now, Ben wasn't going to give up. 'But we can put you in the academy 2, but we'll have to refund some tickets as the capacity isn't as big as the academy 3.' Ben shook his head and balled his fists.

'We definitely booked the academy 3 first, we booked it while we were still in fucking America!' James raised his voice. I sighed, it was time for me to get involved before Ben or James beat the shit out of this man.

'Who is supposedly booked for tonight?' I asked as I put my arm around Ben's waist. Ben relaxed against me, slid his arm around my waist and let out a gentle breath in my hair.

'A band called Black Veil Brides, they'll be here soon to set up and rehearse, you could discuss it with them if you want.' My heart skipped a beat and my mind went blank. Andy. Ben pulled me closer to him and gave my arm a concerned squeeze. I smiled up at him, I didn't want him to worry, but I didn't want him to know about mine and Andy's past together. I needed to sit down, my legs were like jelly. Ben felt me fall slightly so he led me over to the overstuffed black sofa and sat me down.

'I told you they wouldn't be happy Andy.' Jake's voice came form the corridor leading up to the room we were in. I felt my face getting hotter and my palms getting sweaty. 'I don't think they'll just leave it.' Damn right. Andy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, his eyes softened and a smile spread on his lips. Ben looked pissed when he saw the way Andy looked at me, he sat next to me and slid his hand in mine.

'Hey Danny, how you doing babe?' Andy's angelic voice swam in my ears, he wasn't over me. Shit. I felt Ben stiffen against me. I opened my mouth to speak but Ben beat me to it.

'Babe? Babe! Danny is not your babe. Who the fuck are you?' Ben stood up and yelled at Andy. Andy let out a laugh.

'I'm Andy Biersack, lead vocalist of Black Veil Brides and Danny's ex-fiancee.' The whole room fell silent and all there gazes turned to me. I put my head in my hands, trying to hide the fact that I was now crying my heart out. 'Danny, its alright, I'm back now. We can be together.' Andy stepped towards me.

'Stay the fuck away from my Bear.' I could hear Ben's voice shake. I took his hand and pulled him onto his knees in front of me. I looked into his puffy, pale blue eyes filled with tears, confusion and disappointment. I felt my heart break a little. I could tell Ben was angry and that he won't be forgetting this anytime soon.

'Its nothing Ben. It was ages ago, back when I was drunk all the time.' I whispered in Ben's ear. I wrapped my arms around Ben's neck and brushed my lips against his cheek.

'Oh thanks babe, but I recall you being completely sober when you proposed.' Andy was slumped on the sofa opposite us, leaving Jake leaning against the door frame.

'You proposed to me!' I stood up, anger boiling in the pit of my stomach, Ben now having a face full of my crotch. Ben pulled me down by the knees so I was sitting on his lap.

'I don't care who proposed to who Bear, I just want to know that you two are over.' Ben's voice had no tone to it, and was shaking. I could tell he was trying to hold back sobs.

'We have been over for a long time Benji, it was a mistake, I had to get my mind off of you some how, I mean, I was confused.' I ran my fingers through Ben's messy brown hair. Ben tightened his grip on me as he stood us both up. I turned to Andy, who now looked pissed. 'You know that too.'

Andy's P.O.V

Throughout our whole show I couldn't stop thinking about Danny. Surely he still felt the same way. He was just blinded by Ben. So I was now sitting here in our bus feeling sorry for myself. I need to make Danny feel the way he felt before. I can't stand the silence anymore, so I pulled out my phone and called Danny.

Hello.

Danny, its me Andy.

What do you want Andy?

I need to talk, just us two, come to my bus?

Alright, I'll be there soon.

Danny ended the call after he let out a sigh. I let out a shaky breath, come on Andy keep it together. It was now or never, Danny was mine, he still is. Not even Ben fucking Bruce could come between us, Danny just needed a little push.

Danny didn't bother to knock he just asked CC where I was, said hello's to the rest of the boys and made his way to the backroom where I was, just like old times. Danny stood awkwardly in the door frame, wearing blue jeans, cowboy boots and an Of mice&men vest shirt.

'What do you want Andy?' Danny breathed out, sounding annoyed.

'To talk, I told you. Come sit.' I patted the over stuffed sofa. Danny hesitated but sat next to me. 'To talk about us Dan.'

'Us? What us Andy? There is no us anymore.' Not wanting to hear his cruel words I crushed my lips to his.

'Danny why are you...' My head snapped up, as did Danny's, when Ben's voice came from the door. His eyes filling with tears. 'Danny, what are you...why are you...' Ben gasped between sobs.

'Ben, I didn't, it was him. I would never...' Danny stood up and walked towards Ben, who stepped back and bolted off of the bus. 'BEN!' Danny yelled after him.

'Oh babe, its alright.' I wrapped my arms around his waist and lifted him into my arms and put him in my bunk.

'Andy, I shouldn't...I can't...' Danny turned so he was facing me, tears shining in his eyes. I climbed in after him and pulled him into my arms.

'I know babe, I know. But Danny don't you see your better off with me.' Kissing the crown of his head as he sobbed quietly into my chest. At least I now knew Danny still had some feelings left for me.

AN: sorry this chapter is so shit, the story with Danny, Andy and Ben will get better. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on a new story and might upload it on here. I might start another fanfiction too. :3


	9. Going our separate ways

Danny's P.O.V

I woke from my sleep in shock. I had no idea why.

'Danny, you awake babe.' Andy. Oh shit, I spent the night with my ex-fiancé. I was meant to go after Ben. Moments later Andy pulled me out of bed and into his long, pale, tattooed arms. I struggled out of his grip and held him at arms length. Andy put his head to one side, a confused smile playing on his lips.

'I need to see Ben.' Andy rolled his eyes and pulled me off the bus. A determined look on his face as he strode purposely to my bus. 'Andy I can walk let me go.' I pulled my left hand which was trapped in his iron grip.

'Danny, I hate to break this too you but Ben doesn't care about you like you say you care for him. I came here last night to tell Ben and the rest of the boys that you'll be staying on my bus just for the night. James led me into the living area and Ben was sitting there shoving his tongue down some girls throat.' My heart sank at his words. A lump had formed in my throat. A name, I needed the name.

'Who was it.' I looked Andy dead in the eye. He looked confused, lost even. He shook his head so the longer side fell over his face, he looks pained to say. Like he was actually sorry.

'Sam. Her name was Sam.' He whispered. As soon as the words left his lips I felt sick and faint. Ben's fiancé. 'Danny...' Andy hesitated to take a step forward, so I threw my arms round his neck and hugged him like my life depended on it. 'Oh Danny.' Andy wrapped his arms around my waist, providing me with comfort and warmth.

'Danny?' Boy Sam's voice came from the buses door. I managed to look at him. He looked stressed, Cam stood behind him sharing the same look. But he looked relieved to see me with Andy.

'Sam tell me it's not true or that he's breaking it off. Please.' I whimpered, surprised he could hear me. He said nothing, his face impassive, giving nothing away. I shook my head. 'I'll ask him myself.' I walked past Sam holding my head high. Andy stood rooted to the spot, confused of what to do. 'Are you coming? I may need you Andy, just incase my nightmare is coming true.' I asked bluntly. Andy strode over to me and smiled reassurance.

'Danny, no matter what happens I'm here for you. I always have been, I always will be.' That made me smile. Andy didn't care what I did. He was always forgiving, even after our messy ending. I walked into the living area ready to face my fears. James looked up when he heard my boots clomping on the bus floor. He just sat looking at me, his eyes full of unshod tears. Why?

'Where's Ben?' I asked, voice shaking. James pointed to the back room. I sighed, he was in there with her. Making my way to the back of the bus, moans and groans that were once muffled becoming clearer and clearer. The screams of his whore. That's all she was to me, another whore. I wish Ben would see that too. Tears pricking the back of my eyes I sat next to James at the table. Andy slid in next to me keeping his hand on my knee. We sat in silence and waited for Ben to come in. The moment arrived, everyone looked up but me. I couldn't . I wouldn't.

'Danny.' Ben's voice made me look up. I drunk in his features, floppy sex hair, his beautiful blue eyes wide and his lips open slightly, biting on his spider bites. Sam stood behind him, dressed in a short skirt and best top, flashing a bit too much of her breasts. Fucking slag.

'Alright Benji, it's nice to know how much I actually mean to you.' I looked directly at Sam, my voice flat. Sam gasped and looked at her feet, confusion took over her once smug look. Ben's eyes blazed with anger.

'What about you Bear? You've got the nerve to sleep with him and bring him here!' Ben raised his voice at me. Andy stood up and faced Ben. He was at least and head and a half taller than Ben.

'That's where your wrong Bruce. I only stayed with Danny until he had successfully cried himself to sleep. I slept alone as did he. And as for now I'm offering him support. Nothing more. If you want me to leave fine I will just say the word.' Andy held his arms up. Ben shook his head, Andy sat back down next to Cam.

'I'm sorry Danny, but we were a mistake. Something to pass the time. Me and Sam are getting married in a couple days.' Ben put his arm around his slut. I swear my heart stopped beating.

'Fuck you Ben! I hate you! I wish I'd never laid eyes on you. I should have stayed with Andy. I should have never agreed to join this band!' I stood and yelled at him.

'Then why don't you go, no one asked you to stay. Go be with him!' Ben yelled back at me. I pulled Andy up and walked off the bus. 'But no matter what you do Worsnop you'll always be a fuck up!' I heard Ben yell as me and Andy made our way to Black Veil Brides's bus.

'Danny your welcome to tour with us. Just like old times.' Andy pulled me in his arms once we were on the bus. Jinxx and CC gave us both the blank-what the fucks happened-stare. I nodded at Andy, who smiled like the Cheshire Cat. 'Welcome back D'snop!' Andy yelled. Jinxx, CC and Ashley smiled and joined our hug.

'Did someone say Danny's back?' Jake ran in and jumped on CC's back. I smiled. Finally I felt like I belonged somewhere, wanted by people. Even if me and Ben had gone our separate ways.

AN: I promise I'll update soon! Sorry for any mistakes as I did this on my IPod. I thought I would spice this up a little. Did you like? I hated writing this as Brusnop is my OTP but I like the idea of Biersnop :3 sorry it's so short as well.


	10. Believe

Danny's P.O.V

I sat in my merch stand waiting to be called to the stage. A small local band from Birmingham, UK. We came across them when BVB 'took over the UK' and they were looking for a lead screamer. I volunteered, temporarily.

'Between the lines 5mins!' Taylor, the bands manager, yelled. I stood and followed him. I've got to admit I was kind of nervous. This was my first show in front of their fans.

'Ready D-bear?' Jesse asked from behind me. My heart skipped a beat when he said Bear. Ben. I shook my head of all of the memories of me and Benji. Jesse was tuning his bass, short blond hair all combed forward and pushed to the side and he was rocking shorts, flip-flops and an Asking Alexandria vest shirt. It made me frown. I walked away from the band, leaving them without a singer.

'Come on guys! Show time!' Leon, the guitarist, bounded up to us and put his arm around our necks. It made me smile, the pre-show excitement. I used to get it all the time back when AA started, but most of the time now I was used to the attention. Angel, the traditional emo looking girl, black hair with a swooping fringe, piercings and stretchers, and Alex, a tall, skinny boy with bright red hair which had a few dred locks in, came and stood behind us.

'Good luck Dan!' Andy yelled as we ran on stage, I turned and gave him a smile. Then ran onstage to about 2,000 screaming fans.

Ben's P.O.V

'Ben you knew this was going to happen but you've just made things worse for yourself.' Sam said sternly as we walked through the small gas station shop. Sam threw various items in the basket I was holding, things from beer to toaster waffles. 'You sent Danny away, and its had an affect on all of us.'

'I know but what was I meant to tell her: sorry me and Danny are gay together and I'd prefer to marry him then you so take a hike whore.' Sam looked at me with a look that said; yes, idiot.

'That's what I did with Cam. It took her a while to understand but she came round, she was happy for us in the end. Tony did it too, he broke up with his girlfriend to be with Mike, he just didn't tell her that he was gay.'

'I can't exactly break it off now we're getting married tomorrow.' I stopped dead at the realisation, shit, I'm going to be married tomorrow.

'You can break it off two minutes before the wedding for all I care, but you need to make this right Ben, you love him and he loves you. Don't wait until its too late to tell him.' Sam pulled the basket out of my hand and walked to the tills. I sighed, he was right, he was always right. I dodn't want to marry Sam, I want Danny, my Bear. And every second Andy will be winning his heart, no doubt he'll propose again and they'll get married and be happy. NO!

'Sam we need to go get our ginger faggot back.' I stomped over to James, Cam and Sam, Jaime, Vic, Tony, Mike and Kellin.

'Like we know where he is Ben.' James shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. I ran my hand through my hair.

'Jayy I told you we are already late, a couple minutes later won't hurt at all.'

'But Dahvie, Between the lines have a new singer. That's what Black Veil Brides say anyway.' Vic stepped away from Kellin and walked towards the two other males. One tall with brown hair, one side shaved and the other slightly chubbier with brown/black hair with green highlights.

'Dahvie, Jayy!' Vic threw his arms round them both, catching them by surprise.

'Vic. What are you doing here?!' The taller one asked, following Vic over to us.

'Trying to find their singer.' Vic pointed to me.

'I think we can help, your looking for Danny Worsnop right?' He asked, I nodded. It was the best news I'd heard since Danny left.

'You know where he is mate?' James asked.

He nodded. 'He's at the festival we're going to now. I'm Jayy by the way. This is Dahvie.' We all introduced ourselves before going on our own buses and heading for the festival.

'Ben where are we going?' Girl Sam asked, every time I saw her made me feel a little sick, she was the reason me and Danny aren't happy and together now. I put on my best fake smile and put my arm round her.

'To get Danny back.' She pushed away from me and looked at me with, disgusted. I raised an eyebrow.

'After he said I was a whore? After he said he wished he never met you? What's going on Ben, if that was anyone else you wouldn't give a fuck, what make him so special?' I winced, surely Danny was angry and never meant it.

'Danny is my best mate. I can't loose him.' I whispered. Before she could say anything, there were two bangs on our bus door and window that shit us all up. Seconds later Andy and Jake we're standing in the door way.

'You alright boys, good to see you again.' Andy smiled and give Sam and Cam a hug and shook James's hand. He smiled at me.

'What do you want?' I spat at him. Why was he here, he'd fucked with our band enough, could he not just take a hike?

'To say hi, and to take you to Danny if you want to see him. He told you Ben, me and him are over. I know how he feels about you and you him. I know my timing to see him again wasn't the best. But me and Dan are good friends, like brothers now. Believe me.' Andy held his hand out to me. I hesitated but took it, girl Sam and the rest of the boys followed. Strangely I believed him. Pulling me towards a band called Between the lines merch tent, I saw Dahvie and Jayy talking to the other band members and Danny. Danny was wearing shorts, flip-flops and an AA band shirt. He looked so relaxed but troubled at the same time.

'Danny!' I yelled and ran to him, tackling him to the floor, kissing his head and hugging him hard. 'Holy shit I've missed you!' I pushed him back by the shoulders, straddling him and smiled.

'Benji, why? How? Missed you too!' Danny pulled me into a hug again, planting feather light kisses on my chest.

'Come on Ben let him get up, we've all missed him too.' Tony pulled me up by the arms, letting Danny stand. He hugged everybody, even Dahvie and Jayy.

Two hours later...

We all sat at Blood on the dancefloor's merch tent, enjoying the banter and music. The setting sun warmed our bare skin and lightened our moods. Girl Sam was nowhere to be seen. Not that I cared, at the moment all I cared about was Danny. We all sat on the grass. Danny wrapped in my arms and my legs. Tony was the same with Mike and Kellin with Vic. Jaime and Angel had made fast friends. Leon and Jesse were also together and so was their manager Taylor and Alex. I made me smile knowing that most of my friends were gay, apart from BVB. We had all made fast friends. Between the lines had decided to stick to not having a screamer in their band. I smiled in Danny's hair and listened to Blood on the dancefloor singing to us and took the lyrics to heart knowing I had to believe in Danny.

Believe in me,

When you feel like your loosing all you hopes and dreams,

Believe in me; when I am gone you've got to keep a smile on,

Believe in me; goodbye my friends just celebrate the times we've spent,

Believe in me; we all die; its an awfully big adventure,

Believe in me; when I'm gone.

We all fall down; we'll pick you up,

We all fall down; we'll pick you up,

Believe in me; just keep your faith and believe in all that you make,

Believe in me; my love is not a gamble you can count on me,

Believe in me; no lies just love I will be pure just like the sun,

Believe in me; when you are down I will lift you up off the ground,

Believe in me; when I'm gone.

We all fall down; we'll pick you up,

We all fall down; we'll pick you up.

If your afraid of death; it'll come at you at the speed of light,

Only if your afraid of death; it'll cast its shadowy eyes upon you; and guide you into the eternal, infinity,

Believe in me; when I'm gone,

We all fall down; we'll pick you up,

We all fall down; we'll pick you up,

I love you.


	11. We touched and went our seperate ways 2

Danny's P.O.V

Ben stood with his back to us, looking down, playing with his hands. I sat in between James and Vic. On the other side of James was Sam and Cam and on the other side of Vic was Kellin, Jaime, Mike, Tony, Dahvie and Jayy. Looking directly at the back of Ben's head. God he looked hot in a suit, even if it was his wedding suit. I sighed. After this painful two hours Ben will be married to the biggest whore I know. And I have to leave, I won't be able to stand being around the man I love and his whore of a wife. James squeezed my leg and gave me a reassuring smile. I stood up attracting everyone's eyes to me, even Ben. I smiled at him, though he just stared blankly at me like he was at war with himself.

'I'm just going to piss mate. Give this to Ben and tell him to read it later yeah?' Giving a piece of paper, folded in half, to James and walked towards the bathroom. James looked at me, confused. But he just nodded and tucked the paper in his pocket. I pushed through the fire escape and followed the path to the front of the church.

'I'm sorry Ben. I'm sorry.'

Ben's P.O.V

My eyes watched Danny give James a piece of paper and then head to the bathroom. The sound of the organ playing made me turn back round and look at the floor once more. Where's Danny? He said he'd always be there for me. I can't do this. I want Danny. I need Danny. I want to marry my Bear. Sam appeared next to me and the vicar began to talk.

...

'If anyone has any reason for these not to be wed speak now or forever hold you peace.' The vicar smiled at us both and waited a few heart beats before saying, 'I now pronounce you man and wife.' Sam beamed at me and kissed me long and hard which made me cringe on the inside.

The hours that went by felt like years, most of the guys were drunk now and Sam, my new wife, was talking and thanking people for presents etc. I didn't really care. I only wanted to know where Danny was. I should have took boy Sam's advise. I should have broke of my marriage with girl Sam. I don't love her, I love Danny. I walked up to the guys and yelled over the thumping music, 'Where's Danny? I haven't seen him since earlier.' James looked at me blankly, a couple seconds later something must have clicked in his head as his face lit up and dragged me outside. The cold greeted me with a cold you've-fucked-up slap.

'Danny told me to give you this.' James handed me a piece of white paper. The one he gave to him earlier. I opened it immediately, shaking as I read it to James.

Here we stand, worlds apart, hearts broken in two, two.

Sleepless nights, losing ground, I'm reaching for you, you.

Felling that it's gone could change your mind, if we can't go on, can't survive the tide.

Love divides.

Someday love will find you, break those chains that bind you.

One night will remind you, how we touched and went our separate ways.

If he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you.

You still know I love you, though we touched and went our separate ways.

I'm sorry Ben. I'm really sorry.

James slid his arms around me and pulled me into his chest as I sobbed uncontrollably. I'd fucked up with me and Danny and now he's gone.

'We need to find him James, right now.' I hiccuped. He mumbled alright.

'What's going on. Ben? What's wrong?' Tony pulled me out of James's arms and held me at arms length. Behind him was Mike, Jaime, Vic, Kellin, Sam, Cameron, Jayy and Dahvie.

'Its Danny, he's left because of me. Its too late, he's gone.' Sam clasped a hand to his mouth, his eyes filling with tears.

'Well lets stop being twats and lets go find him!' Andy stepped out of the darkness along with CC, Jake, Ashley and Jinxx.

Danny's P.O.V

I sat in first class and sunk back into my chair. I was going home, the one place the boys would never look. They would never think I would go back to York, so that's exactly where I'm going. I will miss them all and I feel like a complete dick because what would happen to Asking Alexandria. What would the fans do. We've saved so many lives and come so far on our own, just for us to crumble because I am being selfish and didn't want to see Ben with his whore of a wife. What sort of friend is that really?

...

'Daniel?' My mom stood in the doorway, a shocked look on her face. I half smiled.

'Hi mom, how are you?' She smiled and let me pass. I walked into our simple living room and placed my bags in the corner of the room and sat on the sofa.

'You look like you could use a drink. Beer?' I shook my head, being drunk did not interest me anymore, I had too much to remember. 'Tea?' I smiled and nodded. I loved my mom, she would never pry into my business she would wait until I was ready to tell her and she would listen and give me good advise. My phone buzzed none stop and it was always different people, Ben, James, Sam, Vic and the rest of them. I couldn't bare to answer. It would crush Ben, crush him like he crushed me. I fell asleep in my old bed, in my old bedroom. It actually felt good to be home. I fell asleep and dreamed of messy brown hair, piercing blue eyes and an angels voice.

These oceans are far between our hearts,

Our breathing has got too hard.

These oceans are far between our hearts,

Our breathing has got...too...hard...

AN: Sorry this is short, I didn't really know what to do for this chapter that's why its so shockingly shit. Thanks for reading this far! It will get better. Hm I say that a lot. but it will! Promise :3


	12. Such little time

Danny's P.O.V

'Danny you should totally come with us!' Tay smiled and wrapped her arm around Jordan. I met this band, We are the in crowd, while I was wondering in America. They are on tour with All time low at the moment. I had got to know them pretty well and they were a big help in keeping my mind of Ben and the rest of AA. Its been six months since the day I left and every day is getting harder and harder, my body is covered in scars and I haven't been eating properly and I have been suicidal. All for Ben. I feel like shit without him and the rest of the boys.

'Your joking right? Asking Alexandria will be there and I don't know if I can see them again, they probably hate me.' Jack banged his head off of the table and sighed.

'Danny your coming with us whether you like it or not.' Alex pulled Jack into his arms when he started to rub his head, it made me smile. I sighed and nodded, I guess I'd have to face them sooner or later.

'Great! We leave tomorrow. We knew you'd come.' Tay winked at me.

Ben's P.O.V

'Ben come on, we've got to set up!' James yelled from outside the bus as he banged on the window.

'Alright, alright. I'm coming!' I yelled back, grabbed a beer then joined the others, who were playing football. This was the first show Asking Alexandria is going to do since my Bear left. Everyday was agony, sometime when I was alone, I swear I could hear his voice. It was because I missed him like crazy. I got a divorce with Sam a month after our wedding and never stopped searching for Danny. The rest of us missed him too and Vic and Kellin said they'd help us on stage with Danny's screaming and I would do all the singing.

'Asking Alexandria your on in 10minutes, every things set and ready to go!' One of the festivals guards yelled over to us and put his thumb up, we all smile in return. Vic and Kellin were by my side holding hands.

'Ready?' Vic asked. I shook my head, no. It was true, we all felt a little nervous about how the crowd will react about Danny not being with us, we did several interviews about him but managed to keep it to us and we said he just needed a little break, and that his vocal chords were acting up again. James drummed us in as usual, we all ran on stage one by one and burst straight into the first song. The crowd seemed to like Vic and Kellin which made me relax and focus on my music, my part in Not The American Average was coming up so I stepped up to the microphone and looked in the crowd and started to sing.

Another step too late, and I never told you,

That I can't take another disappointment,

Breathing and grasping all leads to another messy ending,

Breathing and grasping all leads to another messy ending...

I looked up again, but this time to the merch stand to see...no...wait I must be imagining things because it looked like Danny was talking to Austin. I looked at Vic who nodded and smiled while Vic finished the song. Danny looked skinner and paler, but his arms were around some girl with wavy brown hair, a dazzling smile and a nose ring. I ran off stage with Vic close on my trail.

'It can't be him. Can it? Who was that girl? Why is he here?-'

'Ben! Did you ever think that he came to you guys?' Jaime clapped his hand over my mouth. After six months, Danny has finally found some balls. Or he came to tell us he was with that girl and he was leaving forever.

'I need to see him...now.' I pushed through Kellin, Vic, Sam, Cam, James, Jaime, MIke, Tony, Dahvie and Jayy. I stopped multiple times to take pictures and sign things for fans but it was taking to long to get to Danny so I legged it through the crowd not stopping for anybody, not until I reached Danny. I ran until I hit someone and tumbled onto the floor. 'Oh shit, sorry. I'm just looking for someone, I'm kind of in a hurry-'

'Jesus Benji, you should really be more careful you could have broke something, you OK?' I looked up through my hair at Danny while he pulled me back to my feet. I pushed away from him and stepped back, which made him look at me like I'd punched him in the face.

'Yeah, I'm...um...fine.' I smiled and looked at the girl who was standing with Austin. Danny frowned at me then put his arm round her.

'This is Tay Jardine, lead singer of a band called We Are The In Crowd.' He half smiled at me. I smiled and gave her a brief hug.

'Hey! Don't I get a Ben Bruce hug?' Austin opened his arms dramatically, I laughed and gave Austin a big hug.

'Tay we're on in a couple of minutes lets go.' Another couple of male's walked over to us, one with dark hair and holding a guitar, the other brown hair covered with a snapback hat, also holding a guitar.

'Ben, this is Cameron and Jordan. Jordan is Tay's girlfriend.' Danny blurted. I relaxed, good Danny wasn't dating this girl. I smiled and shook hands with them both.

'Alright let's be on our way.' She pulled Austin along as she trailed behind her band mates. Leaving me standing with my Bear. He scratched his head nervously. I smiled and pulled him toward AA's bus, I had so many things to tell him, in such a short amount of time, so many things have happened. And I wanted to hear all about what he did when he wasn't with us. I needed him, I just hoped he still needed me as much as I need him.


End file.
